Attack On Titan: Age of Kaiju
by 0718dragonlord
Summary: For years, Humanity has fought against the titans, but a new breed of alpha predator have begun preying on the titans:Kaiju. But when the titans are gone, will they set their sight on humanity next? Summary sucks i know, but if you like it awesome. Anyways i will update the story twice a month, maybe 3. 1000 to 5000 words for each chapter and more.
1. Chapter 1: Destroyer of Worlds

For more than a century, humanity was nearly driven to extinction by giant creatures known as titans. For years humans have tried to fight them, but they were overwhelmed. Their purpose is unknown; they seemingly just eat humans with no reason and no remorse. Humanity was forced to hide behind 3 walls: Wall Maria, Wall Rose and Wall Sina. Humanity has been living in peace for hundreds of years since then.

The scouting legion, one of the three branches of their military, has begun conducting expeditions outside the walls in an attempt to exterminate the titans. For years, they had little to no success. However during recent expeditions, there have been small earthquakes. And there have been rumors from battered squads concerning a supposed new breed of titans fighting the others. Of course they were severely ridiculed and the rumors were brushed off.

Despite recent events, humanity lived in peace and began to rebuild. And the survey corps still conducts expeditions. On one particular expedition, they went into a forest. The team consisted of 20 men. Their commander was a light skinned man, with a full head of hair and a small beard. His name is Keith Shadis. His second in command was a younger man. He has blond hair and was of medium built. His name is Erwin Smith.

The commander then began yelling commands at his soldiers; "Moment of truth people! It's on us! Either we capture this ground for mankind or we die!" Erwin then shouted; "Target approaching!" A titan was spotted roaming about. "Split into 5 groups! Group 1 will act as bait! All squadrons engage on your maneuver gears! Group 1 continued on horseback while the rest immediately launched with their 3d maneuver gears around the titan. One of the soldiers then closed in on the titan. "THIS IS FOR MY BROTHERS! FOR HUMANITY!" He then swung his swords, but before he could slice into the titan, it was suddenly sucked underground; "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO IT!? The young man who targeted the titan yelled. But before he can process what just happened, a giant creature appeared out of nowhere. It looks like a giant beetle, with drill like arms. A swarm of titans then appeared and attempted to dog pile the new monster, but it retreated underground. Still they persisted, while the soldiers took advantage of the fight and retreated, but not before they ran into more titans and suffered casualties.

Meanwhile in Shinganshina, two children were gathering wood. One of them fell asleep slumped on a tree. A young boy, dressed in farmhand clothes, and has brown hair. His name is Eren Yeager. He was dreaming about the city. It was being destroyed by an unknown force. He kept running and was very frightened. He continued running to his house. 'What's happening!? Is it the titans!?' he reached his house, but it was destroyed.

"MOM! MIKASA! He shouted his mother and adoptive sister's name but they were nowhere in sight. He was on the verge of tears, but suddenly the ground began shaking. He looked at the destroyed wall. There was too much dust, but a shape began to form. It then stepped out of the cloud of dust. It was a giant, heavy built lizard like monster. It began to walk into the city, with each footstep shaking the ground, as if it were afraid of it. Eren was frozen in place; he had no idea how to comprehend this monster.

Tears began falling down the young boys face. He felt completely powerless to do anything and just sank to his knees. He looked up at the creature. It then started walking towards Eren and emitted one of the most terrifying sounds Eren ever heard in his young life.

SSSSSSSSKKKKKKKRRRRRRRREEEEEEEOOOOOONNNNNNKKKK

Its tail then began to emit a light. It continued building until the spikes on its back was completely lit up. It then looked at Eren and opened its mouth. It then launched a never ending stream of fire at the boy. Eren had accepted his fate, but before the flame could reach him, he was suddenly jerked awake.

"Eren! You fell asleep again!" He then looked at the little girl. It was his adoptive sister Mikasa. "Are you crying?" Eren then realized he had tears on his face. He immediately wiped them off. "It was nothing, don't worry." He then picked up his share of wood and they made their way back to the city. At the gate, they were greeted by the garrison; among them was Captain Hannes, obviously and visibly drunk. Eren then began to berate him. "Shouldn't you be working instead of drinking!? What if the titans were to attack!?" "Oh relax; we haven't had Titans for a hundred years. Sheesh, just because you're the doctor's son doesn't mean you're a big genius."

After seeing Hannes stumbling, Eren decided it was pointless to argue with him and he made his way to the streets to watch the scouts return from their latest expedition. Everyone was gathered there as well. The scouts arrived; unfortunately they were in bad shape. Some were missing limbs, others had broken bones. The rest had expressions of fear on their faces. They began whispering amongst themselves "What was that thing?" "I don't know, we must have discovered some new breed of titans." The citizens had mixed emotions. Some were wondering if any of their loved ones were still alive. One woman went up to the commander. "Where is my son? Is he with you? His name is Moses. Please I can't find him anywhere." The commander motioned to the soldier next to him. "This is Moses' mother, go get it."

The soldier then returned with a small blanket with something inside it. The distressed mother looked into it. It was Moses' arm. She broke down right on the spot." "It was all we could retrieve. "But my son...he was helpful, yes? Even if he didn't achieve greatness…surely my son's death helped humanity fight back, yes!?" The commander broke down as well. "Of course…! No…On this latest scouting mission we…No, just like all the other missions…WE ACHIEVED NOTHING AT ALL! My incompetence has done nothing but needlessly send soldiers to their deaths! We haven't found out anything about them!

After the commotion, a group of men were commenting on the situation. "What a waste of tax dollars. What the hell are they achieving besides titan bait?" "Ha ha ha!" Enraged, Eren threw a rock at one of their heads.

"Who the hell threw that!?" Eren was then pulled into the alley by Mikasa. "What are you doing!?" "Eren, did you change your mind about joining the scouts?" Eren dodged the question and said to pick up the wood that was thrown down when she dragged him into the alley. After picking up the wood they went home. They went inside and were greeted by Eren's mom, Carla. "Wow, you worked really hard today Eren." She then noticed his red ears. "Your ears are red Eren. Mikasa helped you didn't she?" Eren then went to say hello to his father, Doctor Grisha Yeager, but he appeared nervous about something. Eren asked him what was wrong. "I'll tell you after dinner." At dinner, Eren's father informed his family he was leaving for a few days to do checkups in the interior for a couple of days. Mikasa then said; "Eren wants to join the scouts."

Doctor Yeager was startled, but not as much as his wife. Eren then said; "Mikasa! I told you not to say anything!" His mother then yelled; "Eren! What are you thinking?! She said as she held his shoulders. "Do you have any idea how many people have died outside the walls!?" "Y-Yeah, I know! "Then…! "Eren." His father spoke out. "Why do you want to go out there?" "I want to know what the outside is like! I don't want to live my life in ignorance inside the walls! Plus…If no one else is willing to take their place, then the lives of all who've died will be for nothing!" "I see. My boat's about to leave, I better get going. "

"Hold on dear! Please talk some sense into Eren!" "Carla. Words can't hold back human curiosity. Eren. I need to talk to you outside in private." Eren then went to talk to him. "First, when I get back, I want to show you the basement that I've kept secret for a long time." "R-Really?!" "Yes, and something else. Something is coming, Eren." "What do you mean? Tell me." His father then whispered in his ear. "Keep Mikasa and your mother safe. And know this: The arrogance of man was thinking nature was in our control… and not the other way around. Something bigger and deadlier than the titans is coming along with several others. Let them fight. He then got up. "And when the time comes, here is the key to the basement. Promise me no matter what, you get back home, and unlock the basement. In that basement is the key to mankind's survival. I didn't know who else to turn to. Goodbye my son."

Doctor Yeager then kissed his wife goodbye and hugged Mikasa. Carla then continued to try to persuade Eren from joining the scouts. "Just forget it. Joining the scout regiment is a stupid idea!" "Huh?! Stupid!? People who don't mind living like livestock are the stupid ones, if you ask me! He then ran off. "Eren! Mikasa. He gets himself into trouble so easily. If anything happens, you need to be there for each other!" Mikasa then nodded and proceeded to search for Eren.

Nearby, a young blond boy is being beaten by three other boys. One of them who appeared to be the ring leader yelled; "What's the matter heretic?! If you don't like it, let's see you hit back!" He then replied; "Yeah right! That would be stooping to your level!" "Say what!?" "You know I'm right! That's why you resort to violence! Because you can't argue back! Which means you concede defeat to me, does it not?!" This only angered the boy further. "Shut up, smart-ass!" before he can throw the punch, he was interrupted by a yell. "Stop that!" Eren charged the boys to aid his friend.

"It's Eren!" "That idiot's back for more!?" "Does he want his ass kicked?! They all readied into fighting stances. However, Mikasa joined the fray. "M-Mikasa's with him! S-Screw this! Let's get outta here!" The boys then ran away. "One looked at me and they ran off!" "The blond boy then told him; "No, it was Mikasa they saw…Oww! Eren then said; "Hey! You okay Armin?!" Eren offered a hand to help him up, but Armin insisted he can get up on his own.

Armin and his friends then went somewhere to talk. "I said humanity needs to venture into the outside world at some point… and then they beat me and called me a heretic." Eren then said; "Damn…why does everyone look down on people just for wanting to go outside?!" "Because we've had a hundred years of peace by staying inside the walls. They're worried that going outside carelessly will invite them into the walls.

The royal government's policies have made have made having any interest in the outside world a taboo." "It's our lives! We can risk them if we want!" Mikasa then said; "Absolutely not. Forget about it." "Which reminds me, I can't believe you told my parents!" "I never agreed to help." Armin then asked Eren what they said. "They're less than pleased." "It figures, if they think we'll be safe inside these walls forever. Just because the walls haven't fallen for a hundred years doesn't guarantee they won't fall today. Anyways, I have to get home. I don't want my parents to worry. It's getting dark.

The trio then went back home. Eren and Mikasa got back inside and Carla greeted them. "Eren, Mikasa! I've been worried sick. Are you both okay?" They both assured her they're okay. "And Eren, I need to talk to you." "Mom, I'm joining and that's- I know." "Eren, I'm sorry, I got carried away earlier, and if that's what you want to do, I can't stop you, can i?" "No, I will join." "Okay then. Just help me with these dishes and then go to bed okay?" "Okay." Mikasa also joined them and after the chores. Carla tucked them both in. "Good night you too, and sleep tight."

They both said good night and went to sleep. Eren was having a hard time sleeping since he was thinking about the nightmare earlier and about his father's warning. He kept trying to comprehend it and the giant monster. Eren eventually drifted into sleep. But unfortunately, his nightmare may soon become reality. Outside the wall, there was a flash of lightning lit up the night sky and steam then rose above the walls. Eren and Mikasa jolted out of "MIKASA! EREN! COME BACK! Carla yelled but they were already gone.

(Hey guys play this song right now: watch?v=EatFk-4Ulgc. It's called Mika Kobayashi vocals something like that. Just open another tab and play it. Trust me it goes with it.)

Mikasa and Eren made their way to town square and met Armin there. People were wide awake and confused. Eren then said; "What just happened!? What's going- before he could finish, a massive, skinless hand reached the top of the wall. A massive head then followed, nearly blotting out the sky. Armin said; "That can't be. The walls are over 50 meters high!" The giant looked at the town. It resembled a giant, skinless human, almost colossal in size (I know, bad pun, but I'm sure you all know who I'm talking about. Anyways back to the story.) Its face appeared to form a smile, as if it was taking pleasure in inciting fear in the scared residents.

It then raised its foot and kicked in the gate. The impact sent anyone within the proximity flying. Debris also landed in several places, crushing and killing those it landed on. Panic, hysteria and fear soon followed. Unfortunately for them, this wasn't the end of it, Titans that were outside soon flooded in and proceeded to pursue their prey. Some tried to flee. The religious zealots began preaching about this, saying this would've happened eventually and were eaten due to their distractions. Those that hid were found by the creatures.

Titans rampaged and ate any human in site. The garrison was evacuating citizens and attempted to fight the Titans. Eren then told Mikasa they have to go back to the house; he needed to make sure his mother was safe. But then another flash of lightning happened and the colossal then appeared again at the front gate and proceeded to rampage across the city. Eren and Mikasa were almost home while Armin retrieved Hannes and told him he needs to find Eren and Mikasa.

Eren and Mikasa finally reached the house, but it was crushed by the debris. Eren screamed for his mother, and found her. However, she was crushed under the rubble. "MOM! Mikasa help me lift this!" Mikasa nodded and they attempted to lift the wooden pillar that was crushing Carla's legs. "Eren, Mikasa you have to go! Save yourselves, please!" "NO, WE'RE GONNA GET YOU OUT, AND WE'RE GONNA LEAVE! COME ON MIKASA! PUT MORE STRENGTH. Hannes then came onto the scene with his maneuver gear.

"What Happened?!" "She's trapped, we have to get this off of her!" as he was about to help them, a titan began to make its way towards them. Hannes spotted it. The titan had long hair, but the most distinguishing feature was its smile. "Hannes! You need to take Mikasa and Eren! Get them out of here please!" Carla pleaded with Hannes to get the children to safety. However Hannes then said; "Don't doubt me Carla. I'll slay this titan and save all of you, and I'll finally repay my debt."

Confidently, Hannes then charged at the titan, but as he ran towards it he froze. The titan was an intimidating and terrifying sight. Hannes then ran back and retrieved the children. He knew he couldn't fight it and decided to save the children instead of risking his life and theirs. "HANNES! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Eren yelled as Hannes picked him and Mikasa up and ran off with them. "Thank you Hannes." She then uttered one last request to Mikasa and Eren. "MIKASA, EREN! YOU HAVE TO SURVIVE!" Eren pleaded with Hannes to go back but they were too far away. Carla covered her mouth so her children wouldn't hear her pleas. The titan was about to pick her up but the ground suddenly shook. The ground then began shaking. The titan then picked her up and crushed her, oblivious to the quakes. It then ate her and the footsteps began to become more frequent. Hannes and the children made their way to the evacuation route. It was clogged and people were trying to rush out, but Eren saw something.

Another Massive shape appeared at the wall. It looked different, despite the steam. But Eren was able to see that it was different. It was shrouded but it appeared to be larger than the colossal titan. It then broke through the wall and left a massive hole, decimating singashina even more than before. The dust covered it plenty and it soon emerged from it. Eren was horrified when the lightning flash from the sky revealed what it was. It was a massive, reptilian monster. It had a tail, and spikes running from its back, and the same snout and face Eren recognized. The young boy was on the verge of tears. The screaming frightened citizens looked back and saw the creature.

They all screamed at the colossal titan headed towards them but were silenced when they saw the "Other one" As it headed for the colossal. The colossal turned around to observe the monster. It emitted a growl at the creature. The creature then stared down the colossal and emitted the same roar Eren heard in his dream.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNNKKKKKKKKK

Author's note: Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it. Sorry if I ended it when things were getting real, but I promise, the next chapter will have the showdown. I won't cut away from it like a certain someone did in the Godzilla(2014) film. Great movie don't get me wrong but man that pissed me off. So leave a review and let me know what you think and don't worry, there will be more Kaiju and more titans, maybe I'll introduce new species to compete with our favorite giant monsters and let me know what other Kaiju you would like to see. Favorite and follow if you like it. You know all that good stuff. Peace.


	2. Chapter 2: Destroy all Titans

The creature had begun charging the colossal, and it responded in kind. The colossal grappled and attempted to lift the monster, but it was too strong. The reptilian giant then punched the colossal and sent it falling. The colossal then attempted to counter, but it was hit in the face by the reptile's tail. The colossal then got up and once again charged the creature. It threw a punch and hit it in the face. However the other monster merely stood, only angered further. **(Damn! Godzilla had a Broly moment. Sorry for the 4th wall break, back to the monster fight!)** The monster then threw another punch of its own. It knocked the colossal to the ground again, decimating the town even further. It then began stomping on the titan.

The frightened citizens continued piling into the gate. An already worried Hannes was trying to hurry in as well with the frightened girl and the boy. Eren was no longer afraid, but more fascinated than frightened, even rooting for the monster to kill the colossal. Mikasa was horrified since Hannes was carrying her frontal and she could only hear the carnage. They were finally able to get through the gate. Eren then shouted; "NO! I want to see it!" they ran in and Eren got one final glimpse of the fight. The reptilian giant is still maintaining the upper hand.

The colossal then continued retaliating against its rival. It swung its arm, but the reptile caught it. It then swung the titan to the ground. The creature then grabbed the titans arm and began pulling. The colossal attempted to get free, but the creature held it down with its massive foot. Eventually, the joint of the arm popped out of the colossal titans' socket. It then ripped the arm off the titan. It bellowed in pain. The monster then began to stomp on it.

In the distance, lightning appeared out of the sky and more steam. A new titan had emerged from the steam. Another large titan, with boney, armor like skin had appeared and saw the creature. It then began picking up several titans including the one with long hair and the long smile. It began hurling them right at the creature. After that, it began running towards the fight. Meanwhile the creature lifted its foot of the colossal titans' head.

It was about to pick it up but was hit in the face by the titans thrown earlier. The smiling titan hit the monsters face, but it grabbed the titan and bit it in half. The armored titan then tackled it. The armored titan took it by surprise. However, the monster immediately retaliated and picked up the slightly smaller titan. It grabbed the armored by the throat and began squeezing. The colossal then got up and swung its one good arm and wrapped around the monster's throat and pulled it to the ground with all its might, causing the monster to drop the armored.

It then tried to get up, but was met by a kick to the face by the armored; phasing it more than the colossal titans' punch earlier. It then shrugged it off and got up. It then charged the colossal and bit it in the neck. It attempted to rip its head off, but the armored then jumped and punched the monster in the face, and it dropped the colossal. The creature knocked the colossal down with its tail and picked the armored up.

The creature picked up the armored, but was suddenly fired on by cannon balls. The garrison attempted to kill them all. "Keep firing!" "Forget it, just let them fight each other!" but one of them pointed out; "Oh God! IT'S GONNA THROW IT!" Before they could move, the monster threw the armored titan at the evacuation gate, and crushed the soldiers, the gate and anyone in the way. The armored titan was severely damaged from the fall. The scared citizens, including Eren, Mikasa and Armin, continued rushing into the boats. The trio made their way and felt helpless as they watched others desperately attempt to get into the boats and also caught a glimpse of the armored and the other monster.

Hannes and the Garrison were fighting off the titans that were getting in and attempted to contain the chaos. However, the more titans they killed, more were piling in, making the situation seem hopeless. Hannes also thought back to what Eren told him. Earlier on, Eren angrily criticized him for leaving his mother to die. "Why didn't you help her!? We could've saved her if you helped!" Hannes then replied; "Because you lacked the strength, and I lacked the courage. I'm sorry Eren, but I had to choose, risk mine and your lives or save you too. You'll understand someday, but I need you two to get on the boats, I need to regroup with the garrison, I'm sorry." Hannes then took them to the boats and regrouped with his squad.

Now Hannes and the garrison were about to close the gates when the armored was thrown through it. Hannes had seen the chaos left in the battle. The city was completely in flames, and he had seen the creature fighting the colossal. He was amazed at the sight of the monster. As much as he would like to continue watching the colossal get slaughtered, he needed to leave with the garrison and carry the wounded out of there.

The boats were ready to leave with the evacuees and the garrison. Unfortunately some were left behind, leaving singashina behind to the titans and the monster. The colossal had gotten back on its feet with its arm fully regrown while the armored titan was recovering from its fall. The colossal titan continued to the fight with its opponent. It charged the creature and it swung its tail, but the colossal was able to catch it was able to pull it down. The colossal then attempted to stomp on its head but it rolled out of the way, narrowly avoiding it.

It quickly got up and bit the colossal titan's shoulder. It then threw the colossal several feet away. The colossal got up and tried to punch the creature, but it blocked the hit. The colossal then kneed the creature in the gut, enraging it further. It then backhanded the colossal to the floor.

Its tail began emitting a light. It continued glowing until its spikes completely lit up. It then raised its head and launched a great fire against the colossal when it got up. The flame completely engulfed the colossal. The colossal at this point was melting. Its features completely fading away, revealing its skeleton and the back of its neck was torn, and under the cover of the steam, a young boy with black hair and civilian clothing was falling out of the neck and fell off.

The armored had recovered and caught the boy, retreating under the cover of the massive amount of steam let off by the hollow of the colossal titans' decimated corpse. The creature then left the area and trampled any titan in proximity. Some attempted to climb on and bite it, but they felt more like mosquito bites to it. It felt is work was complete and left the area, but not before emitting a victorious roar.

SSSSSSSSSSSKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKRRRRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNKKKKKKKK

The armored continued running in the same direction as the evacuation boats. Meanwhile the passengers were all mourning their loved ones lost in the siege. Eren then went to the back of the boat, Armin and Mikasa following behind. Mikasa called to him; "Eren." Armin tried as well; "What's gotten into you, Eren?" Eren shoved him away. "Eren…?" Eren then finally broke his silence. With tears in his eyes, Eren said; "Drive them out!" "I'm going to drive out… every last one from this world! From then on, Eren declared his revenge and goal to drive out the titans. And as far as he was concerned, that monster and anything like it, he will destroy as well.

The same year, the central government made the decision to withdraw humanity's entire domain behind wall rose. An estimated 10,000 humans were eaten by Titans during this time. Doctor Yeager heard of this and rushed back to ensure Carla, Eren and Mikasa's safety, but would learn only Eren and Mikasa made it. One day, Doctor Yeager took Eren to the woods and decided to inject Eren with a mysterious substance. "EREN! EREN!" "STOP, DAD! WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO DO?!" "Just give me your arm!" "NO! MOM'S DEATH MADE YOU GO CRAZY!" "EREN!"

"LET GO DAD!" "It's for… your own sake!" "WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!?" "Listen! Don't forget the key! You must reach it! Until… you learn… the truth someday…!" and that was the last time Eren ever saw his father again. Eren, Mikasa, Armin and the other survivors of the fall had been moved to a refugee town until further notice. He continued having nightmares about what his father said and of the monster. Flashes of the monster and the titans kept plaguing Eren, but have slowly stopped overtime.

After one of his recent nightmares, he jolted awake with Mikasa by his side. "Eren. You were having a nightmare." "I feel like I just saw dad… "No. You were dreaming." "Oh… "Let's go. They said they're going to hand out food." They went outside for the food. Mikasa explained to him the situation. "Apparently this was their food storehouse. They've gathered all the boat refugees here." Eren was amazed at how many of them were there. Some were fighting to get in line and about the food, Understandable for starving and scared people. "We can't say we've survived just yet." Mikasa continued while Armin showed up with bread, three for each of them.

Armin told him how he obtained the bread. "My grandpa got some by saying it was for children!" Mikasa thanked him and as he was handing bread to Eren, a nearby garrison troop scoffed at the site. Eren asked what was with him and Armin explained the food situation, how there were too many people and not enough food. The nearby garrison soldier complained about the people and said how he wished the titans had eaten more people. Enraged, Eren went up to him and kicked him in the leg. "Oww! What the hell?! You damn kid! He and his friend then kicked Eren to the ground. This caused Eren to berate and rant at the soldiers. "You don't know what it's like! You've never even seen it! You've never seen what the titans do to people!" The garrison soldier then told him to shut up and was about to beat him more but Armin stepped in. "I apologize!

He's just hungry and irritable! That's why he so rudely lashed out at an adult... I'm very sorry!" "Man, it's because of us you guys aren't starving to death you know! Even you kids ought to be thankful for us!" Armin then said "Of course!" Eren however still felt bitter towards the soldier. Eren said; "Damn… I refuse to let them take care of me." The trio then sat down and talked. Eren spoke about his sworn vengeance against the titans and how humanity will retaliate. Armin attempted to talk Eren out of his talk of going back to wall Maria. "Eren… you're not being serious, are you?" "I'm serious! I'm not like those guys who do nothing but act tough inside the walls! I don't need this crap!" Eren in his anger threw the bread Armin gave him earlier at him.

Armin caught the bread just in time. "Eren! You'll starve to death! Please!" "Doesn't it bother you at all?! It's because we take everyone's charity that we can't beat the titans!" "But it's impossible! There is no beating them! All we can do is live inside the walls! If we try something, we'll die! Just like my mom and dad!" "So you're just gonna submit to them?! That's not shameful to you?!" "Face it! There's nothing we can do for now!" "That's just an excuse! If you want to live like livestock forever, go ahead! You wimp!"

Having enough of this, Mikasa punched Eren in the face, causing him to fall down. "If Armin's a wimp, then so are we. Whether it was running from the titan or fleeing the town, we didn't manage anything on our own. We even had help finding food today. There's no way such powerless people can defeat even a single one of those titans. Surviving is what matters the most. Just like what your mother said." Mikasa then made grabbed the bread from Armin and force fed it to Eren. "You have to eat and stay alive. I won't let you starve to death."

Several days later, the throngs of refugees were tasked with cultivating the lands to secure food. Unfortunately, food shortage was unavoidable. So in the following year of 846, the central government sent a multitude of refugees on a mission to retake Wall Maria. Of the 25000 sent—nearly 20% of the population—not even 200 survived. Although it wasn't much, their sacrifices did improve the food shortage for the rest of the population.

Unfortunately, Armin's grandfather was among the deceased. While outside with Eren and Mikasa, Eren continued stating if they fought back and subdued the titans, they would regain their place in the world. "Armin, I'm going to apply for the cadets next year. I will gain the strength to fight the titans!" "Me too." "Armin!" "Me too!" Mikasa then spoke as well. "I will, too."

"Mikasa! You don't need to! You said yourself staying alive is what's important!" "Yes, that's why I'm doing it; so you won't die." "All right. The three of us then." Until they came of age, Hannes gladly adopted Mikasa, Eren and Armin to live with him and his wife. Hannes gave them his full support to join the cadets. When they finally came of age, they joined the 104th cadet corps.

When the training began, the drill sergeant began the introduction. "The 104th cadet corps class entrance ceremony will now begin! You have the misfortune of having me, Keith Shadis, as your commandant! I do not welcome you warmly! In this current state, you'd be nothing but food for the titans! You're mere livestock! Hell, you're less than livestock! Over the next three years, we're going to train you worthless swine and teach you how to fight titans!

Three years from now, when you come face to face with the titans, will you be fodder for them?!Will you serve as an honorable barrier that protects the king?! Or will you be a glorious soldier for humanity that drives the titans out! It's up to you to decide! Among the recruits, Eren was thinking to himself; 'Yes. I'll be one. I'll drive out every last titan!'

**Author's note: Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I hope you liked the fight between the colossal and the armored vs. the king of the monsters. Sorry if I made Godzilla overpowered but… it's freaking Godzilla! He isn't the king of the monsters for nothing you know. Anyways this will be the last chapter for this month. I'll be working on my other story for this month. But I promise next month, the 3rd chapter will begin with their training and graduation, and the battle of Trost… with a few guest appearances, keep in mind Godzilla isn't the only Kaiju around, but I probably established that in chapter 1, but just in case you didn't know. So review, favorite and follow if you liked it, and even make a few suggestions for kaiju to appear, I'll keep them in consideration, and I'll give you a list for current and future rosters:**

**Titans: Colossal, Armored and normal titans for now.**

**Kaiju: Godzilla, Megalon, and others to be revealed. Anyways thanks for reading.**


	3. Chapter 3: Bringer of Death

The cadets began their brutal training. One cadet, Sasha Brause got the brunt of it after she was caught eating a potato in front of the drill sergeant Shadis. He made her run 20 laps for that. The cadets were put through training with 3d maneuver gears and the basics of titan killing. Mikasa quickly rose to the top of the class. The cadets learned to kill titans, and to use their 3d maneuver gears. Eren was slowly rising through the ranks. Armin was having a hard time with the training, but he was able to keep up with the others.

Eren and Armin also made some friends with other Cadets. They are Connie Springer, a short young man with a buzz cut. Reiner Braun, a larger young man with blond hair and heavily built. And his friend Bertolt Hoover, same size as Reiner but with black, shaggy hair. Eren also had a somewhat bitter rivalry with fellow cadet Jean Kirshtein, a recruit the same size as Eren but with brown shaggy hair. They were able to get past their differences.

Eren and Reiner were training in hand to hand. One Cadet, a blond girl named Annie Leonhart challenged Eren to spar. Eren was beaten easily by her. She taught him some of her moves before moving on. After their training exercises were complete, Reiner and Bertolt recalled a memory of their village being attacked by a strange creature. Bertolt told Eren, Armin, Connie and Jean what it looked like. "It looked like a massive turtle, with a long tail and a spiked shell." Our whole village was decimated and we barely managed to escape. I remember hearing stories about these things. I never imagined them being real; I hope we never face off against them." Eren told everyone about the fall of Zinganshina. "I remember the day the colossal attacked and the titans over ran my home.

But that wasn't the end of it. Something else came. It was some kind of monster. It looked like a giant lizard. It had spikes on its back. The strange thing is it wasn't interested in us. I think it was hunting the colossal. It tore through the wall with no effort whatsoever. And one thing I won't forget is that roar. I could swear I nearly went deaf." Connie and Jean were a bit skeptical about their stories. Connie then said; "So what, is there a new breed of Titans?" Jean then said; "Don't be ridiculous, I'm sure Eren was hallucinating and just saw another colossal, there's just no way these things are real." "Wait, so you can believe giants that eat people, but this is farfetched?"

While the group was discussing things, Armin was going through his grandfather's book. It was describing how the outside of the walls is like. It gave Armin some hope that perhaps one day humanity can conquer the titans and go outside of the walls like Eren hopes. Soon, everyone went to bed except for Armin and Eren. They were going through the pages. Eren was ready to go to bed until Armin called him over. "Eren, check out this chapter. Kaiju? What does that mean?" "Only one way to find out."

They opened the chapter and got more than they bargained for. The chapter went into detail about giant creatures that predate the titans. According to the book, they were around for thousands of years, and come in all shapes and sizes. Some of them are as small as a village, while others were as large as, even larger than the walls. They found the creature Bertolt describes, and more. One of the creatures caught Eren's attention. The picture was the very same creature that Eren saw that fateful day. Armin broke the silence. "This is it, isn't it? Its name is… Gojira. According to this, Gojira is the most powerful of them all. It breathes fire, and shakes the earth with each footstep. It only comes out to restore nature's balance." "Can we kill it?" "The only thing strong enough to kill it appeared thousands of years ago. Its name is Destroyah. When it came, it fought Gojira and nearly killed it. But it disappeared right after the battle and Gojira reigned over the world and kept the balance, but then he and all other Kaiju hibernated, remaining dormant." They continued reading on and found out more, including some that can fly. There was mention of another kaiju as powerful as Gojira: Mothra.

Unlike its brethren, this kaiju is a guardian that presided over the earth. Like the kaiju, it hibernated as well since there was no threat to earth. Eren then said; "What's making them come back all of a sudden?" "I don't know Eren, but if it's true, then these things are gonna kill us all." They woke up Jean, Connie, Reiner and Bertolt.

Bertolt's eyes widened as he spotted the same creature in the book. Jean was somewhat still skeptical, but he was willing to believe anything at this point. Connie broke the silence; "So what do we do about this? Is there any weakness we can exploit on these things?" Armin said; "Not that we know of. What we can with this new information, I don't know. Let's just get some sleep, we'll think more about this tomorrow." Everyone then went to sleep.

_Unfortunately Eren was struck with another nightmare. He was on top of the walls. He was with his friends and comrades patrolling._

_Before he could question what he was doing there, the ground and the wall began to rumble. Then, something burst through the wall. Before he could_

_Eren finally saw the enemy: Giant creatures that heading towards the city. He saw the same creature Bertolt described and the others in the book coming through the wall. But before he and the others could react, the creature Eren saw fighting the colossal roared. He turned around and it swung its hand to sweep away the humans. Eren and his comrades jumped out of the way just in time. Eren immediately shouted; "There he is! We have to strike now!"_

_Eren drew out his swords and readied his maneuver gear. He swung all the way to the top, and he was face to face with Gojira. It attempted to swat Eren, but he was able to dodge it. He then swung to the side and lunged forward to its eye. This is it! I'll wipe you out! All of you! Unfortunately, before he could reach, Gojira roared at him and Eren Froze and he was swatted aside by a flying, dark colored insect like creature._

_He was falling down and could do nothing as he watched Gojira burst through the wall and more Kaiju flooded into the city and began destroying everything in their path. Eren began to accept his fate and He felt himself slipping out of consciousness until he was suddenly jerked awake by Armin._

"Eren! Wake up! You were screaming." "It's fine, it's just a nightmare." Eren then got up and they went through several more months of training until their graduation day came. Eren, Mikasa and Armin graduated as the top 10 of the 104th trainee squad. Eren plans on joining the survey corps. Armin and Mikasa decide to join him. The next day, Eren was patrolling the top of the wall along with Armin, Connie, Sasha, Connie and others. Eren was contemplating his quest to wipe out both Titans and Kaiju.

'This is it. Humanity's retaliation begins now. We won't be prey anymore.' When he was finished, Steam appeared from behind him. He turned around and saw the steam. When it cleared, it was revealed to be the colossal titan. It let out more steam and blew the cadets away from the wall. Eren and the others were able to latch onto the wall before falling. "There it is! The colossal!" Eren shouted before rushing up the wall.

He reached the top of the wall and faced the colossal. It swung its arm to try to knock Eren off, but he was easily able to dodge it. He latched onto its head and drew out his sword. He lunged at the colossal, but there was suddenly a large amount of steam. It completely disappeared from sight. Eren then met up with Connie and another young man, Thomas Wagner.

"Did you beat him?" Thomas said to Eren. Eren replied; "No, just like 5 years ago, he appeared, but that other monster wasn't around to fight it. Before he could question Eren more, a squad commander came. "Report to HQ at once, the colossal titan response team has been dispatched! Go now!" they immediately went to HQ while the forward advance dealt with the first wave of Titans advancing on the wall.

Half of the garrison was handling the evacuation while the others were dispatched to fight the titans. Eren and the others were refueling before being assigned to their posts. Armin was panicking about the situation. "This is bad! They're going to wipe us out, the titans will devour us. And even if we beat them, what will we do about the Kaiju?! We're dead no matter what!" "Armin! We will not be defeated! Humanity will fight, and we will kill them. Got it!?" "Got it!"

Mikasa was in the room with them and asked about the Kaiju. "What are you talking about? What are Kaiju?" "We'll explain later, now we need to get this done." The trio then went to see what units they were assigned to. While this was going on, the garrison sent news to the royal government about the titan attack. After hearing the news, Commander Dot Pyxsis went to lead the garrison against the titans in Trost.

Back at HQ, the cadets were given their squads and objectives. They are to perform resupply, message relay, and titan clearing duties under the command of the garrison regiment. The intercept squads will take the vanguard. The cadets will be led by the support squad and take the middle guard. Meanwhile, the garrison's elite squads will take the rear guard. Unfortunately, they learned the advance team was wiped out, and the outer gate was breached and the titans are inside. All they can do now is defend until the citizens finished evacuating. Mikasa was with the elites in the rear guard while Eren and Armin were with the vanguard. Mikasa talked to Eren before they separated. "Eren, if the battle gets chaotic, come find me." "But we're in different squads!" "I know, but if the situation falls apart, things won't go according to plan. I can protect you!" "Cut the crap! Stop panicking like everyone else! Humanity's on the verge of extinction! Now's not the time to impose your selfish rules!"

Reluctantly, Mikasa had to let Eren go. "I do have one thing to ask. Please don't die." Eren walked off and joined his squad. It consisted of Armin, Thomas Wagner, Mina Caroline, and two other cadets. "This is a good opportunity Armin. After this battle, we'll go up in rank for sure." "Right, Eren." Thomas joined in. "You got lucky on those exercises, we'll beat you this time!" Mina agreed, and the cadets charged into the fight.

They began swinging into the fight until they spotted the titans. There were many, indicating the vanguard failed to contain the breach. Eren knew it was going to be bad, but not like this. Before he can think of a plan, he spotted an abnormal titan. It jumped on one of the cadets and smashed into a building. It was revealed Thomas was snatched by it. He was sticking out of its mouth, his facial expression that of shock.

The titan swallowed Thomas whole as he uttered one final word. "Huh…" Now they were down to 5. It then began to walk off. Enraged by the death of his comrade, Eren charged at it. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" "Eren!" "Don't go off on your own! His squad mates shouted but to no avail. Eren was out for blood and vengeance for his fallen comrade. They joined him soon after. "GET BACK HERE! "You're gonna pay for killing Thomas! I won't let you get way! I won't!

Eren drew out his swords and was ready to strike, but in his enraged state, he didn't spot the 5 meter titan waiting for him as it jumped and bit off his left leg. Eren lost his balance and landed on a rooftop and losing consciousness. "Eren! Armin and Mina shouted before one of the cadets was snatched by a titan as Mina watched helplessly. Unfortunately, Mina wasn't paying attention and a titan snatched the wire of her 3d maneuver gear, causing her to crash into a wall.

The titan was ready to pick her up. While all of this was transpiring, Armin was frozen in fear and could not move. He watched helplessly as his squad was being slaughtered. How could the moment go from being dull of hope and inspiration to that of despair and hopelessness he thought. "No please don't!" was all they could say as they were being devoured by the beasts. "Why?! Why am I watching as my friends get eaten?" Armin was contemplating the situation.

Mina was then picked up by the titan that caught her. "No! please, somebody help! "NOOOO! The beast was oblivious to her pleas and chomped on her head, giving her a swift, painless death as the young girl's blood splattered all over the building. Armin fell on his knees, accepting his inevitable death. A bearded Titan was approaching him. 'Why can't I move?' was all Armin could think before he was picked up by the titan. It dangled Armin over his throat as Eren woke up to the sight. Armin fell in its throat, screaming as he held on to its tongue. Eren willed himself up with his arm and one leg. He reached the titan's mouth and grabbed onto Armin before he fell in. With all his strength, he grabbed Armin and threw him out of the titan's mouth.

Armin wanted to go back for Eren. Eren was barely holding the titan's mouth opened. "I refuse to die here…Listen Armin… you told me all about it, the outside world. Eren tried to reach out for Armin. "So… I have to see it… the outside world!" Armin rushed forward to grab Eren's hand. But it was too late. Eren saw as the mouth closed as he saw Armin reaching for him. "EREN! HURRY!" but before it went dark, Eren saw one final sight. The gate breaking open as massive shapes began pouring in.

Armin was too late, Eren was gone. The titan completely ate him, leaving only his arm. The entire vanguard, including Mikasa could only watch as they saw the wall breaking open.

**Author's note: Hey guys, 3rd chapter's here. Sorry for taking so long and thanks for being so patient. Anyways, I might not be able to work on this for a while, college coming up this January and a whole bunch of other stuff. Anyways, I'll try to work on this some more whenever I get ideas, I just suffered from writer's block. Anyways leave a review and what not. And I promise the next chapter's gonna be better, more Kaiju action if you didn't know that's what the ending's about. And another thing I'm gonna do now and then is put some bloopers at the end of the chapter. They're some comedic entries that I felt weren't such a good idea to put in, so here you go:**

**Blooper: Armin's meltdown**

**Armin opened his grandfather's book and found a chapter regarding "Kaiju". Armin's eyes widen as he looks to the page and reads the words. Needless to say what he read shocked him to the core. Seeing his friend in a shocked look Eren walks up to Armin and asks; "Hey Armin... you okay? You look terrified." Armin though just paid him little mind as he folded a page of the book, as a make-shift bookmark, and places it on the floor. Before Eren could asks what's up Armin stood up and walks out the door.**

**"Armin, seriously what's wrong?!" Eren calls out as he caught up with his friend and they entered the training field where everyone else was. Mikasa was the first to see Armin and see something wrong. Being worried she walks up and him and ask. "Armin, what's wron-" She didn't get to finish though as Armin grabs her head...and pulls her to a kiss. Needless to say everyone's eyes became shocked as they see this, especially Eren and Jean.**

**"Armin you son of a bitch-" Jean shouted, but was cut-off as Armin stopped his kiss and gave a hard kicked to in-between Jean's legs. "My...Titan balls" Jean squeak as he hit the floor. Next was Annie and before she could say anything Armin gave a devastating head butt to her nose, breaking it and shocking her, as she hit the floor. Before anyone could stop him Armin instantly was next to Sasha.**

**Sasha, of course, was a little un-nerved after seeing what Armin did to Mikasa and Annie and before she could move away, Armin had placed his head...in-between her breast and shook his head rapidly. (This will be a move later known in mankind as...motor boating.) It was then that Reiner had enough of Armin's craziness and moved to grab him. However with surprising skill Armin moved himself out of Reiner's way and placed him in an arm-lock. "What the fuck!?" Reiner shouted as he founded out Armin had a really strong grip and before he try to get out of it Armin slammed him into the mud.**

**Armin picks himself up and walks to Krista, Ymir stepped in-between them though before he could do anything and shouted. "Wait a damn minute here you sick bastard I don't know what's gotten into you but if you think I'll just stand here and-" she didn't get to finish as Armin kneed her in the chest and He kneeled down before Krista and gripped her hand and said. "Bear my children."**

**Krista instantly blushed at this and before she could give an answer Armin stood up and left her before walking back to the cabin. Needless to say Eren's jaw was hitting the floor in shock of what he saw. As Armin sat back in his seat he picks the book up and opens to the page he had before. However before he could read anything everyone busted in and began throwing curses and questions at him.**

**Eren was the only one Armin paid attention to as he asked. "What the fuck was all of that about?!" Armin just sighed and closed his book before looking to Eren and saying. "I wanted to do everything I've wanted to do...before I die." "Well you're gonna die after what you did to us!" Jean said, still having a little squeak in his voice.**

**It was then that Armin turned to him and said. "No...It's because we are all gonna die." Everyone gave a shocked look at this. "Ehhh...what do you mean Armin?" Connie said as he, and everyone else became confuse at this. Armin just picks the book back up and shows them the page he was on. On the page was a picture of a huge lizard attacking a town and people dying. It wasn't until everyone saw the words under the picture that they were Titans being eaten. "Holy shit" Jean squeaked.**

**Armin then closes the book and says. "These things are called Kajiu...and they will kill us all." "Oh come on Armin we can beat these things." Eren says trying to give his friend hope...which it didn't as Armin stood up and said. "YOU PEOPLE DON'T GET IT...WE ARE FUCKED!" "We're not fucked Armin." Eren says as he was starting to get annoyed at this. Armin then Grabs Eren arms and says. "YOU SERIOUS AREN'T LISTIONING WE...ARE TOTAL FUCKED! AND NOT JUST FUCKED-" Armin then in a flexing position. "I'M TALKING TITAN DICK" he then slams his fist to his open palm. "POUNIDING IN THE ASS" He then turns himself and gesture like he was giving someone else a hand job. "NO REACH AROUND" He then finished by violently air humping "JUNGLE FETISH!"**

**"Armin now's not the time to Panic!" Eren says grabbing Armin's shoulders and tries to calm him down. Armin just chuckled at his face and said. "Ohohoh I disagree NOW'S THE PERFECT TIME TO PANIC!" Despite Eren's best effort, Armin lost all hope. Everyone then did the only thing rational human beings could do… they decided to brawl. After an hour, the garrison was able to contain the cadets and they were mostly able to calm down. They never found out the cause of the brawl.**

**That's it, merry Christmas, happy holidays and anything you guys celebrate. I hope you have a good Christmas and what not.**


End file.
